Chá das 17
by Shaka Frenetico
Summary: Saori propõe a Hilda um chá das 17 horas, no Santuário, a fim de que ratificassem o desfecho pacífico do conflito em Asgard. O que em aparência é uma ocasião comum, revela-se uma batalha de egos. Entre e tome uma xícara de chá, mas cuidado por onde pisa.


_1-Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e etc._

_2-A parte da ida a Asgard seria um segundo capítulo que eu realmente não sei se chegará a existir. 8S_

**Chá das 17**

_Após o término do conturbado episódio nas geleiras de Asgard, quando cavaleiros de Atena e guerreiros deuses travaram uma batalha sangrenta, chegava a hora de Hilda de Polaris, sacerdotisa de Odin, fazer uma visita formal à até então arqui-inimiga Saori, a fim de que fosse corroborado o desfecho pacífico do conflito. Saori propôs que ambas tomassem um chá no Santuário, às dezessete horas._

Trocaram beijos a meio metro de distância.

- Oi, que-ri-da! - _Ridícula_ - Como tem passado, lá nas geleiras eternas?

- Bem, bem, que-ri-da... - _Insuportável_ – Só estou um pouco cansada... são tantas escadas para subir nesse lugar! – Hilda sorriu sem comprimir os olhos.

- O elevador está com defeito. – Saori sufocou uma risadinha. _Tapada – _mas é bom pra queimar umas calorias, não é? – lançou um olhar furtivo à cintura de Hilda. _Obesa._

- Sim, talvez. - olhou para a roupa de Saori. – Cheguei em má hora? Ia dormir?

- Como?

- Não está de camisola? – _Brega_. – Oh, desculpe, não estou habituada ao vestuário grego...

- Tudo bem... – _Baixa – _Vamos entrar e tomar um chá, que-ri-da?

- Claro, bem.

No salão VIG (very important gods) do Templo do Mestre:

- Mas como está diferente seu cabelo, que-ri-da! – Saori disse. _Horrorosa_. – Tem cortado com quem? – _Edward Mãos-de-Tesoura?Freddy Kruger?_

- Ah, você não conhece... - _Fingida_. - mas, e seu consultor de moda, quem é? – _Mônica? Luluzinha?_

- Você não deve conhecer... já chegou televisão lá em Asgard? – _Aliás, já chegou babaloo de morango por lá, residente do fim-do-mundo?_

- Claro, bobinha – _Baixo nível. _

Hilda levou a xícara de chá à boca, exibindo seu vistoso anel.

- Que anel _exótico_, que-ri-da! Onde comprou? – _Lá também vendiam rodas de trator?_

_-_ Não sei onde... – deu uma risadinha - foi um presentinho do Juju, meu namorado.

- Juju? – _Juricreison? Juvanildson?_

- Julian Solo... sabe?

- Julian Solo? – Saori surpreendeu-se um pouco, então se abrandou. _Já peguei._ – Claro, o Jujuzinho... como poderia esquecer... aiai...

Hilda estacou o olhar.

- Já se conheciam? – tentou sorrir.

- Oh, sim... – _Oh sim, oh sim, oh yes, sim – _mas foram águas passadas... – Suspirou com exagero - muito bem passadas...

Saori notou que a xícara tremia na mão de Hilda.

- Gostando do chá, que-ri-da?

- Huh, claro... – _se eu fosse um orc, quem sabe _– mas, diga, bem, onde conheceu o Juju?

- Numa festinha VIP. Aliás, acho que não te convidaram, não é? –_ Insignificante._

- Não, não convidaram... – _Insolente_.

- Jujuzinho não me deu descanso aquele dia, você precisava ver...

- Mesmo? – _Depravada..._

- Mas, sabe, né, ninguém é de ferro, chega uma hora que...

Súbito, o chá de Hilda misteriosamente saltou para o vestido de Saori.

- Des-cul-pa-que-ri-da-foi-sem-que-rer-eu-ju-rooooo!

Saori cerrou os olhos.

- Err, tá... – _ldshsjdhfjknvkdshbvfdk..._ - tudo bem, que-ri-da... – olhou para os lados – espere enquanto vou ali me trocar, tá... é rápido...

Saori seguiu para seu quarto, afastando o vestido na área atingida pelo chá. Ao fechar a porta, inchou os pulmões e...

- VOCÊ ME PAGA, SUA $I#IJRQJSFI$()¨#$U#($!!!!!!!!!!

Pegou seu celular de última geração e discou 12.

- Afrodite, eu e Hilda vamos até aí... você já sabe o que fazer...

Num instante voltou à sala, em um vestido idêntico ao anterior - fato que não deixou de ser percebido por Hilda.

- Voltei, que-ri-da...

- Percebi.

- Sabe, tive uma idéia... que tal irmos até a casa de Peixes um pouco? Afrodite tem uns conselhos ó-ti-mos de moda e beleza, você precisa ver. E é aqui pertinho.

Hilda pareceu considerar a proposta.

- Hm... sério, que-ri-da?

- Se-rís-si-mo!

- Tudo bem, então... vamos lá.

Na Casa de Peixes:

- Oi, Frô!

- Oi, me-ni-nas! - Afrodite cumprimentou Saori. Ao olhar direito para Hilda, afastou-se como se encarasse Zeros de Sapo com alergia.

- Meu bem, pe-ra-í, pára tudo! Me explica uma coisinha, por favor... com o que você tem cortado esse cabelo? Foice cega?

Saori reprimiu seu regozijo interior. Hilda aniquilou mentalmente o cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Não, que-ri-do... com tesoura mesmo...

- Ah, imagino... deve ser a mesma que eu uso no meu jardim de rosas, hihihi! Mas, enfim, que bons ventos as trazem aqui, me-ni-nas?

- Viemos pedir conselhos de moda e beleza, Frô!

- Ah, Sasa, você não precisa de conselhos! Você é um lu-xo! Uma diva! Perfect!

Saori sorriu fazendo charme.

- Brigadinha, Frô!

- Mas já a sua amiga... – Afrodite lançou a Hilda um olhar de soslaio.

- Oh! – Saori ergueu exageradamente as sobrancelhas - O que tem de errado com a Hildinha, Frô?

- Hm... faça uma pergunta mais fácil, Sasa... tipo, "o que não tem de errado?".

Os olhos de Hilda faiscavam.

- Caham... bem, o Juju nunca reclamou, sabe...

- Sério? – Afrodite virou o rosto e completou num sussurro - Que conformado...

Hilda torceu os lábios furiosamente. Fez menção de se virar e ir embora, quando Saori lhe interrompeu.

- Calma, que-ri-da, o Frô é assim mesmo... bem sincero!

- Ah, claro que sim, que-ri-da... – _Desgraçada, eu te mato..._

- Mas, se quiser, podemos voltar... você não se importa, né, Frô?

- Claro que não, Sasa! Acho que sua amiga não precisa de conselhos... um milagre seria mais adequado! Porque não falam com o Shaka?

- Ai, Frô... – Saori cruzou os braços com uma expressão de censura - Não fale assim... apesar de _tudo_, Hildinha é minha amiga!

- Tá bom, desculpinha, Sasa... esqueci que nem _você_ é perfeita, hihihi!

- Aiai... esse Frô é impossível! – disse descontraindo o rosto. – Não acha, que-ri-da?

- De fato... –_ bastardos..._

De repente um vento frio correu pela casa de Peixes, vindo das escadarias que iam para Aquário.

- Olha só... – Afrodite disse – O Camus fazendo arte de novo!

- Brrr... - Saori estremeceu. – mas que vento frio! Ai, não sei como vocês agüentam!

Ao olhar a cena da rival tremendo de frio, um lampejo maligno correu pela mente de Hilda. Num segundo, seus planos de vingança já haviam sido formulados.

- Ai, que-ri-da... – ela disse com expressão entristecida – sabe, me desculpa meeeeessssmo, mas eu já vou ter de ir me despedindo...

- Ahn? Mas já, que-ri-da?! – _desistiu rápido, loser _– espere mais um pouco! Ainda nem fizemos uma mega aparição em público, nem tiramos fotos pra Caras em situações super singelas e naturais!

- Pois é, que-ri-da! – _só se for Caras-de-Pau, né, bem_ - Mas, sabe como é, com essa coisa de efeito estufa, aquecimento global e tudo mais, se eu descuido um pouquinho que seja, Asgard derrete in-tei-ra! Aquilo lá anda quentíssimo!

- É sério, que-ri-da?

- Claro! Poderia fritar um ovo no iceberg! – _alienada_ - Mas, enfim, tive uma idéia... Porque não vai_ você_ me fazer uma visitinha lá no palácio Valhalla?

Saori pareceu refletir. Trocou um olhar significativo com Afrodite, então tornou-o a Hilda.

- Bem... para mim, não parece ser problema, que-ri-da... acho.

- Combinado então, às 17. E não se esqueça de que anda fazendo muuuito calor por lá, ok?

- Claro, que-ri-da... não vou esquecer! – despediu-se de Hilda com novos beijos a meio metro - Mas vê se não some do Santuário, hein. Gosto tanto de você! -_ na beira da estrada, em avançado estágio de putrefação._

- Eu sei disso, que-ri-da! – _óleo de peroba pra você, nota de quinze _– Saiba que é recíproco. Bye, bye, até mais!

- Kisses, honey... até.

Hilda desceu as escadarias até a Casa de Gêmeos, onde Saga a transportaria mais rapidamente até Asgard – _vá para outra dimensãããão_. A sacerdotisa dava gargalhadas internas ao imaginar o destino de sua rival nas terras geladas.


End file.
